Sweet Tooth
by x. cherrie .x
Summary: Chapter 6: Draco Has the talk with Gabrielle, his ego is a bit hurt from her perspective of him. Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue: Future Set In Stone

**Prologue:** **Future Set in Stone**

Everyone has their one weakness, their sweet tooth to what they craved for. Mine, the Dark Arts. Not defending against them, but embracing it. Nurturing, learning, breathing the Dark Arts. A part of me believes that this was my destiny, and could never be avoided. I was introduced to the darkness when I was still at such an influential age.

Mother usually had the evenings to herself. After caring for me all day, Father would come home; she'd leave me to him, attending her women's social events, shopping with unlimited expenses, staying as far away from Father as possible. Their love had nothing to do with our family, nor did it ever seem existent. He wasn't exactly a family man anyhow. I'd watch from my pen as he's train the newest Death Eaters with curses and charms mandatory for every member to know.

I remember the colors. Charms that spout out bright colors of light blue and brilliant orange, attacking strong. Then from my Father, dark shades of red, black, and purple, consuming the brighter, hopeful colors, wrapping around them and absorbing them until nothing was left except black ribbons, which diminished into nothing.

Whatever Lucius did to expose himself was beside me, but because of his idiocy Mother refused to let me join the Death Eaters. Giving me my own personal babysitter. Everywhere I went was Snape. I was told to stay as far away from anything that contained the Dark Arts, books and all. My craving grew to be much more than I could imagine, as if taking away ice cream from a child who already began to enjoy. Then…he summoned me.

When told to _kill_ Dumbledore my first task, I was somewhat shocked. For my first impression to be based on taking my headmaster's life. But I had to do it, to regain the respect of the Malfoy name that father had so shamefully lost. I would have succeeded if Snape hadn't _ruined_ it. I had it COMPLETELY under control and then…the thoughts of my close victory just gave me a sigh of disappointment to myself.

Having to tell the Dark Lord that I reeked of failure was almost impossible…and completely embarrassing….but he grinned at the news. The Dark Lord grinned.

While my fellow classmates celebrated the freedom from school, my teachings had only begun. The Dark Lord wanted me personally, to be his heir. Not arguing over why, he took me under his wing teaching me everything, telling me his master plan. He knew he wouldn't be around long, that Potter, or someone would eventually find some way to beat him…and when they did, they wouldn't know who to come after next. They wouldn't expect me…

Darkness consumed me. Not just the dark power anymore, but his power. I could feel him through my veins, breathing in me…someday; I would grow up to be ten times worse than him.


	2. What a Shame

**Chapter One: What a Shame**

She seemed so lost. So completely unknowing of her surroundings, every 30 seconds looking down at the piece of parchment in her hands. The parchment was that of the first years, but there was no way she was a first year. Her body looked so soft, free of any wrinkles of stress and worry. Curves in all the right places, respectfully covered up with a yellow tee-shirt and tight jeans, which squeezed at her backside. Maybe I was inspecting her too much, or too obviously, because just a few moments had passed before I felt a familiar leather purse hit me in the back of my head.

"Draco!" I scowled

"There are other ways of getting my attention, 'lizabeth."

"Well you didn't respond the first five times." She sighed in annoyance. "What were you starring at anyways?" her eyes found the path to what I had been looking at before, she frowned. "Checking her out? Do you _know_ her?" the last part seemed hopeful that that was it.

It was silly of her to assume she was in charge of me. Sure I took her to all the social events of Hogwarts, occasionally getting in a public argument, but that didn't mean we were anything. Elizabeth was merely the most physically appealing in the Slytherin. Besides, what would the audience of Hogwarts peers assume to never see me with a significant others. Not that their opinion mattered to me mind you, but trying to keep inconspicuous with my fellow classmates had to be done.

"No. She's new." I turned away from her, to keep my attention towards my group, who continuously talked about their summer trips to Paris, New York, and Verona. When asked about my summer, I merely stated that I had gone to Egypt with my mother.

She was sorted into Gryffindor. What a shame…

"This year, ladies and gentlemen, is your final year before we release you as presentable wizards and witches. Your classes will be testing you on what you have retained over the last 7 years. I hope you all remember if not, start tonight by going over your old textbooks…now, for the seating chart." She smiled.

The class groaned as they found out the inevitable. The Slytherin and Gryffindor students shared all the classes. I believe that the teachers hoped that the bitter feud would be someday being absent, but that was highly unlikely. Personally I thought that a seating chart was always great, then Elizabeth had no choice BUT to sit away from me, and I had sometime to collect my thoughts. I smirked.

By the time I sat down I KNEW they mixed the class for that very reason, since Harry Potter was sitting only a foot to my right. I wanted to complain, but I just waited till he would. But he didn't…he seemed sort of in a deep gaze at the figure in front of me. I paid attention and figured who it was. The new girl that caught my eye at the station…her backside was quite a lovely view. I smirked.

"Forget it, Potter. She's completely out of your range." I whispered to him, he rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you just **NOT** talk to me, Malfoy, for the rest of the year, then we could move on with our lives and never have to cross paths again."

_That's what you think, _I thought, _you won't see past your first week of summer before you beg me to have mercy on you, before I tear you to shreds._

"I'm only looking out for your ego, wouldn't want it to be too bruised with rejection."

McGonagal spoke.

"We will start off the class with a quick verbal pop-quiz, to make sure you haven't forgotten your definitions and vocabulary. Mr. Creevy, what does the drought charm do?" I ignored her, having confidence in what my answer would be.

"That's very sweet of you Malfoy, maybe if your head would reach your ass you could-"

"Mr. Potter," Mcgonagal's voice was stern. "If you could stop your gossiping with Mr. Malfoy until the end of class, perhaps you could give me the definition of the spell I just asked?" He was stumped, I raised my hand.

"The Impedimenta spell stops an object, or slows it down." McGonagal nodded, pleased that I was listening. Potter scowled at me turning forward to pay attention. "Ms. Deveon?" No one recognized the name; the girl in front of us raised her hand a bit shyly. "There you are, what is the Patronus charm?"

"The Patronus charm is a silvery-white manifestation that is used to protect it's user against Dementors and Lethifolds." McGonagal nodded, impressed that her definition was so precise, I supposed.

"Hey," I heard Potter whisper to her, I kept my eyes to my parchment scribbled with notes as I eaves dropped.  
Potters knowledge to talk to women was somewhat like a child learning to walk. Stumbling and falling, stuttering. McGonagal scolded him several times before taking away house points. That shut him up.

For some strange reason I couldn't look away from her. I felt Elizabeth's eyes piercing me through the back but I gave no mind to her. The girl in front of me, Gabrielle, (I caught her name as she introduced herself to the girl beside her), was so in consistent than the other girls here. Her face was bare from make-up, but still was stunning. Her eyes reminded me of walnuts. A dark brown on the outside, but closer to the pupil glowed a glint of yellow.

What was I doing? I was infatuating myself with a _Gryffindor_, with the enemy. _No, get a hold of yourself Draco,_ I told myself, _ she's just a girl. A worthless, disgusting, goody-too shoes, full luscious lips- no! Stop!_

As the day continued, she turned up for every one of my classes, and always within my visions distance. I tried, very hard, to put her in the back of my mind, but how could I possibly do that for more than ten minutes when every time I looked up, she was there! Finally the opportunity came for me to pay attention to something else. My mother had sent me a letter…soaked in tears of her being alone, and missing me. I grumbled. Times like this I wish my father had bore my mother another child.

I managed to write to her without feeling as guilty as I usually did when talking to her. Ever since I received the Dark Mark, not that I've ever had any second thoughts, but I have felt guilty. My mother was a very strong woman, and even if she tolerated Lucius' lifestyle, didn't mean she liked it. When they had taken him away she protected me completely, turning away any of father's 'company' families away. She made me promise not to follow in the same path. Of course I agreed, but in the back of my mind I always knew what I was going to do. She was still clueless.

Glancing up at the clock I noted it was close to dinner, which explained the strange quietness of the, usually, busy house. Quickly dabbling an 'I Love You' and a 'Take care of yourself' the letter was sealed up and on it's way back to mother. My robe was hanging off the chair when I grabbed it, stuffing my arms through the sleeves as I rushed out heading towards the stairs that were quickly changing. A frustrated feminine voice came from one of the passageways off the eastern wall.

"Ugggh! Dammit!" she cursed


	3. Acquaintance

**Chapter Two: Acquaintance**

At the stair-less platform stood Gabrielle, stranded. I looked up at her, meeting her gaze for the first time.

"Excuse me, but, can you help me?" she asked in a helpless manner, I chuckled.

"How'd you manage to end up there? The castle is meant to make sure that students end up at the right stair-well."

"Well then I believe that the castle is playing mind games with me. I've been trying for about twenty minutes now to find a platform WITH a staircase, and when I do, it leads me where I was prior."

"The trick is, to focus on where you're heading to. Don't have any doubt…the castle can sense where your going and it's sort of like an automatic thing to help you get there. If you see students who use the stairs, you'll notice most of them drag their figures touching the rails…making a slight connection to the castle."

"I don't quite understand…" she leaned against the wall. The staircase I was in began to move towards her. She stood up as it came to her; I saw her mouth gently 'oh'.

The way she walked was elegant, holding herself with such confidence, although she didn't know quite where she was going. Her finger tips grazed over the hand rail to keep her connection with the castle.

"You're in all my classes aren't you?" she asked as she came to my side. I assumed she was following me to be led to the dinning hall. I nodded. "I'm Gabrielle." She held out her hand.

"Draco Malfoy." Introducing myself so informally was such a pet peeve of mine. But I couldn't act eager to finally meet her. Was I eager? I couldn't tell, my mind spun once again in confusion. Like a washing machine with so many colored socks.

She took back her hand looking at me curiously.

"Are you not willing to shake my hand because of my colors?"

"No, of course not." She seemed to smile a bit.

"I know about the Gryffindor and Slytherin differences, how they view each other." Raising my brow, I listened, though I continued to face forward walking. "I think it's somewhat childish."

"So you're calling me childish?" my tone carried a some-what offended tone.

"No," she defended "the action of it is childish. Carrying on a grudge of the two founder's of Hogwarts, keeping it more as a tradition and less than a curse."

I suppose the hallway was more familiar, since she had gotten ahead of me and continued walking. Her walk from the back was even more attractive.

_Draco, get a hold of yourself. There are several thousand ideas why ever becoming more than just acquaintances is a bad idea. Sure she has a beautiful body, surpassing Elizabeth in more than just one category, especially since 'Liz walked like she had cement block shoes. Your head this year is to stay focused on graduating on-time. Keeping track of Potter, and smoothening out any rumors about Snape's disappearance, and any Death Eater talk. You were going to be the Dark Lord someday Draco. You will have even the most powerful and intellectual wizards and witches bowing into you, and the Ministry would slowly crumble. _I smiled, as if having a pleasant dream.

Under the arch of the Great Hall, we split, but I could hear her politeness, despite myself being so rude.

"See you tomorrow, Draco." I tried to block it out, walking towards my usual spot at the house table. I squeezed in next to Elizabeth, who didn't seem to happy when she saw me. She began to bombard me with a series of questions, already convinced that I was screwing around with Gabrielle, erm, Ms. Deveon. I didn't answer her, beginning to consume my dinner silently, but inside my head was consumed with thought.

_You can't be distracted. No distractions. You are the future Dark Lord, the King of the Death Eaters. She's a filthy Gryffindor. You're above her._ Another part of me chimed in._ But you don't even _know_ her. What if she likes the Dark Arts? Besides, it wouldn't be so terrible if you just fucked her would it?_ A debate began in my head, and though I was completely in control of it, I felt like I was going insane. _Yes, it would be terribly wrong! She's a Gryffindor! **Gryffindor**! She believes that the bad guy always goes to jail. Bad guy being me, and there's no way in HELL I'm going to Azkaban and making this a family tradition. _My mind defended her. _You don't know that though! And what's the worse thing that could happen to just fuck her! No connections, no relationship, just a quick fuck!_

Hearing everything screaming was too much. Elizabeth had made the whole situation a big scene without me even speaking, and this _conscious_ of mine was irritating as hell!

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP, ELIZABETH!?" I snapped. She scowled at me.

"Fine! Then it's over!" She seemed to dart out of the hall in a second. I rolled my eyes, picking up the glass of water and drinking it. Half the Slytherin table was looking at me, but it didn't matter. How ironic that we weren't together, though she assumed it. Then she fights with practically herself, and I don't ever say a word. Finally I just tell her to shut that black hole of hers that's conveniently located in the area where her mouth is and **SHE** has the nerve to call it off.

Lying in my bed with the curtains closed around me was the most peace I had that day. I could hear voices of the boys who talked like little girls, gossiping, around me…but I blocked it out. Why was I so infatuated with this girl? I knew nothing about her. Everything I did know I didn't like. Maybe it was just the fact that she entered in a year other than her first. Jessabelle in Ravensclaw came during her 5th year, in November, and she was constantly the center of attention, but even at that time, I didn't really pay attention to her.

God! This irritated me! She was haunting me. I closed my eyes.

In my head, was a frozen picture of her face. Her eyes were sparkling with that golden flame of hers burning. Her cheeks were just a little shade of red on the top of them, which melted slowly into the light color of her tanned skin. She had a nose that was perfect for her face, the right size and completely centered. And those lips, those full pouty lips…in class I noticed that when she'd be writing she'd often bite her lip. I felt it.

I opened by eyes looking at my pajama bottoms that were tenting, I groaned feeling so embarrassed to get this excited over her lips. The very thought made my swollen member throb harder.

Before my eyes fell heavy towards sleep, I had come to a conclusion. Wondering about her would not feed my appetite. In order to find out what I dislike about her so that I could find her disgusting and unappealing, I would have to know her.


	4. The Date

**Chapter 3: The Date**

I woke up with less pressure in my head than the night before. I was convinced that there was something about her that would turn me off to ever talk to her again. My clothes were pressed and ready for me as they lay on a chair beside my bed. I tried to look as presentable as I could, if she were to deny me a chance to speak with her….I was afraid that would just make me more determined, which was eventually backfire. So a fool-proof plan would make it so she couldn't resist me, much like the women's population of Hogwarts.

Hogsmead weekend was only a few days away. The professors had made it to be an opportunity for any new students that needed supplies. Also, being a 7th year and having the grades that I did, those that qualified were allowed to go whenever they wished during the weekends. I chose that to be a good place to take her, seeing as if there was a likelihood of her pointing out something she liked or disliked that I had another opinion on, it would be quite simple.

She sat in front of me, with Potter by my side; I decided to make this as miserable as I could for him. Her hand ruffled the back of her hair; she had washed it, a lovely smell of cucumbers and melon wafted towards our table. My hand raised and I gently tapped her on the shoulder. She looked over the tapped shoulder at me.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to apologize for my completely hideous behavior the other night. It was childish." I saw her smile as she faced front again.

"This is very un-childlike of you, Draco."

"I also would like to make it up to you. Perhaps escorting you though Hogsmead this weekend during the trip? Possibly buying you lunch?"

"Like a date?" I could hear the smile on her voice.

"Exactly." She thought about it for all but a minute before nodding. "Great, I'll meet you when we depart from the train at the Hogsmead station."

I relaxed back into my seat, as the girl next to her giggled and whispered frantically to her. I felt Harry eyeing me, almost scowling.

"What are you up to Malfoy?" I didn't care to answer. "If you're thinking of turning her into one of your sick play things-"he didn't continue, instead called towards Gabrielle who looked over at him. "You should double think things before going anywhere alone with this guy. He's trouble." She looked at me, I flashed a bright smile.

"Not that I don't appreciate you looking out for me Harry, but I think I'm quite capabable of taking care of myself, and whatever I wish to do is my own business." I smirked. _In your face!_ He huffed, butting out of it. By next week, I would be totally un-attracted to Gabrielle

I seemed to underestimate myself, thinking that after asking her out my anxiety to speak with her would slowly die down. It only began to climb as the day's creped closer to our date. Trying to keep in mind the main reason why I did this was to find more about her that made me less interested in her, wasn't working very well. She'd do small things to catch my attention, which made me more eager to know more about her. She had no fear to challenge the new potions master that he was wrong, he was a hard ass. I'd run into her a lot by the library entrance where she often carried several books. If only she had been a damn Slytherin!

Sitting in the back of the train my heel jiggled, not wanting to keep still. What was I doing? I was going on a date with a Gryffindor. Every part of that sentence was wrong. **Date…_with a_** **Gryffindor.** I should call this off. Standing up I took a deep breathe taking a step to the door, that knocked as soon as I had my hand on the knob.

"Who is it?"

"Gabrielle…" Fuck…there goes blowing her off. "….Draco?" I opened the door, blown away by her appearance outside her uniform.

She wore dark blue jeans with a grey V tee shirt. The shirt ended about an inch above where her pants began. The smell of her hair wafted and danced around me. Unlike how she usually had her hair in a tight bun or ponytail it was just let go of, small curls twisting her hair as it covered half of her back. She was more relaxed, more teenage looking, than a complete book worm.

"Hi…" she smiled. "I'm sorry if you're put off that I just barged in here…I thought maybe we could start our date on the train ride, if that's okay with you." I coughed, trying to regain my focus.

"Yeah," I heard the candy cart coming around "would you like something sweet?" she shook her head. I sat down across from her. "So…where'd you go before

Hogwarts?"

"St. Rosaline's Academy in Italy" I nodded, impressed. It was a private school that was extremely selective of their students. "Before that I actually studied in a muggle school." I must have cringed or made some sort of unpleasant face, but she just laughed at it.

"Why? When you could go to schools like Rosaline's, or Hogwarts."

"I was always fascinated in them."

"In _muggles_?"

"Think about it this way…they do EVERYTHING to survive on their own. We take so many things for granted, being able to fix it with magic. Most wizards can't even take a moment to tie their own shoes."

"But that's why our world is so much more advanced than theirs. They take so much time cleaning, trying to find the right gift, _driving_ to and from places. It's a waste of a lifetime. Besides, when was the last time you heard of a wizard or witch dying from cancer, almost three hundred years…while their still stuck trying to unravel the mysteries of the common cold."

"That's what makes their life theirs though. They earned it, they worked hard, or did less to do so, to get where they ended up. Death is still a natural cycle for them. For us it takes almost two centuries to die of 'old age'. With death comes an emotion like grief, tragedy…something the wizarding community has been able to avoid by changing the matters of death. The way that they have to not only work hard….but continuously tries and improves it is…amazing." Something in the way she describe it, made sense. "I'm talking too much…sorry."

"No, not at all. It's not common to talk to a woman who has such strong and knowledgeable views." She blushed and looked down. "But besides all that, why didn't you stay at St. Rosaline's?"

"I…its quite embarrassing…" the way I looked, trying to nudge the explanation out. "Do you recall the riot at the Academy; it was all over the Daily Prophet…" I thought, and then nodded. I recalled a picture of the tall building, with a bright light that shined then several 'boom' sounds escaping through the windows. "I did that…"

I couldn't believe it. The incident had occurred last year around winter. About a dozen students were in the hospital for approximately 2 weeks. The curse used had not had a name yet…causing its victim to begin crying, so much that it would dehydrate their body to the point that it hurt to move. One girl's foot just deflated, the bones turning into dust. Tricky part about it was that any medicine given needed water to activate it to work…

"Wow…" I was still stunned. "Why?" she sighed.

"There was a girl at the school who at the top. The best grades, most books ever completed award winning essays. When I came to the school she realized I was smart…and began to compete against me. She started to spread rumors about a professor….that I was having sex with him. Or that he was helping me cheat. Both rumors eventually were heard by the ministry officials and he as jailed in Azkaban during his trial." It was like a ghost story. I couldn't turn away, I wanted her to finish. "He was an uncle of my father's. Under the wizards protection program…he was murdered in Azkaban." Her figures fiddled with each other. "I blamed the girl, when I confronted her, I lost control. The others tried to stop me but they just got in the way…" her voice faded…I could tell she no longer wanted to talk about it.

"So who do you stay with? When you're not at school."

"My mum, she worries a lot." I nodded, understanding that completely. "What about your mum? She worry about you?" I groaned.

"All the time."

Every word spoken, she understood and listened. We walked around the rows of stores and dinners. She had excellent taste in clothes, and was very curious about the game of quidditch when I went to see the newest broom on the market. As we walked, somehow, her arm ended up hooked on mine, I had forgotten the main point of the date.

She chose the place of lunch. I never heard it before. 'Racks of Ribs' it was called. From the name I thought it would be some sort of torture chamber. Inside, the spice burned my nose when I inhaled deeply, and it was humid like the Amazon. We were seated a booth and given a menu. Everything was meat.

"I imagined taking you some place a little more…civilized." A group of three large men cheered as the Russians caught the snitch.

"Common, you don't get anymore of civilization than this. Besides, have you EVER eaten anything remotely like this?" I shook my head. "See, a new experience, now if you want to complain how Goyal and Crabbe eat their food, you can compare what's worse, them, or those huge men over there." She took a glance at the triumphant giants.

We ordered a whole 'rack o' ribs', and just glasses of water at our side. When they sat it down it was huge, about as long as the distance from the top of my head to the bottom of my ribcage. I picked up the knife and the fork wrapped inside the napkin, positioning the fork down and slicing at the meat, I caught Gabrielle's face. She looked at me as if I were a freak.

"What?"

"That's not how you eat ribs." I looked at my hands, what was I doing wrong?

"How then?" she took the knife slicing down between the ribs with one swift stroke before picking it up between her two hands and biting off the meat with her teeth. I frowned.

"That's disgusting."

"That's how you eat it." I took a deep breathe. When in Rome…

My eyes opened after biting into it, swallowing, taking a second bite to have a second opinion. It as good very good. Better than the salmon that we had hunted for in Alaska. The whole dish was gone about 10 minutes.

"Holy crap." I leaned into the booth, which felt so much cozier now; gab smiled leaning back herself, patting her belly lightly. "I don't think I could walk."

"If I knew you would have gotten that excited then I would have ordered two. You've never eaten anything like that before?" I shook my head.

"I've never eaten anything with my hands before let alone _that._" I smiled at her, she smiled back.

On the train ride home she snuggled up against me. God, her hair smelled good. I must have thought it a thousand times. My mind was wandering now knowing as much as I did about her. She was incredibly smart, confident. Her smile seemed to make anybody else in a 10 mile radius smile as well. During the whole date, she didn't seem to hold her tongue if she objected to anything I said. The fact that she didn't agree should have given me enough reason about pushing her away, but the fact that she argue in a way that made me need to reconsider which side I was on was remarkable. She had quite a temper, but I knew that from what she had enclosed about me in her last school. What even more amazed me was that she MADE that curse. For a new curse to actually come to affect the caster must really want it…and she did.

"Draco?" She looked up at me before sitting up looking at me. I looked at her attentively. "We had fun today right? Well I know I did anyways…but, you?"

"Loads." I smiled lightly. "I've never met anyone like you…" She smiled. I could see her tongue moving slightly in her mouth.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I did this…" she leaned in towards me; before our lips touched I managed whisper.

"'Course not."

The kiss was like electricity. Connecting us at such a spark that it would be impossible to separate. Those big pouty lips had trapped me; my leg shook a bit before I put my hand on my knee to stop it. It only lasted for a minute, but I think we both knew that that was long enough for now. My arm wrapped around her shoulder, as her head regained its place on my chest.

"Sleep, the train ride is long before we get to the castle." She nodded off silently in my arms.

_Crap._ I sighed._ There goes to brilliant, fool proof plan._


	5. For Your Own Good

Chapter 4: For Your Own Good

There was no reason. I finally concluded that there was no absolute good reason that I had for not continuing relations with her. There was nothing wrong with her that I couldn't possibly live with. The more I thought about having to sit in class and ignore her, pretending that this incredible girl wasn't around me, made my intestines scrunch up. The only real reason I could think of was…me.

My pledge to the Dark Lord was Unbreakable. Not to mention to tell him that the heir he had chosen to be his best successor, quit before he had a chance to even prove his worthy. I worked too hard during the summer to have him gain confidence in me, to make him believe that I was nothing like my idiot father. During our time spent together, he confided in me his master plan, along with others, mentioning something about another heir, a less important one, just one to be chosen for me to produce with. I didn't want to think about that now. Besides, Gabrielle deserved her freedom...and to force her to take in the darkness was too great a risk.

Gabrielle woke as the train's announced that we had arrived at our station. She stretched against me, her eyes widened then relaxed after they adjusted. A smile danced on her lips, if I had to guess, recalling a pleasant dream. Next were carriages, to take us to the castle. I helped her up and kissed her forehead gently as she held on me, still half asleep. The students watched, whispers following us. I didn't let it get to me, knowing that this could not last.

She continued to sleep during the hours long ride up to the castle…her figures had found their way to mine, lacing them together. Her skin was so soft, like Egyptian silk. _If only there was another way._ I thought.

We were dropped off one carriage at a time in front of the doors of Hogwarts. She hadn't forgotten to hold my hand as we walked in. Everyone else had separated into the castle, going to various areas of the castle to talk and chatter. We were heading towards the stairs that lead to our houses.

"I had a great time, Draco." She smiled. I smiled gently back. "When can we do it again?" When I looked up at our surroundings it was on this very staircase we had first met.

"Gabrielle…" I started. Her smile faded lightly, but tried to keep there, trying to keep pleasant thoughts in her head. "I had a wonderful time, you're incredible, beautiful, the most appealing girl to me in Hogwarts." That smile returned, being followed by a light blush. I hated to be the person to ruin it. "But there is yet something I haven't revealed to you…and to do so would be dangerous. I'm dangerous. And I think it would be wise on both our parts to never speak to each other again." I sighed; my intestines were pushing against each other.

"If I would have known you were having such a terrible time-"

"No! I didn't I just….it's dangerous for you to be around me. Please Gabrielle, please heed my warning." I looked into those brown golden eyes one last time before hurrying past her.

The ribs still filled me through the night so I decided to skip dinner, just lying in bed, trying to get to sleep. It was utterly useless. I was so angry at myself. How could I possibly let myself get so carried away with her? How is it that her existence fills up my mind like jelly, forming into every crevasse and crack. By tomorrow, it will be forgotten, by tomorrow…everything will be back to normal. Oh, who was I kidding.

In McGonagall's class, she didn't look back at me once. Her long flowing hair tucked away into a tight bun attention focused on what was in front of her. But she never did smile. She tucked that away, hiding it from everyone else….it was impossible to concentrate. She was the first one out the door when class was dismissed, I suppose not wanting to be around me fore any longer. I sluggishly got up, approaching McGonagal.

"Professor?" She looked up from her desk. "I re-call that you are in charge of handling the class schedules…and I would really appreciate it if you changed mine."

"Well what class, Mr. Malfoy?" She pulled out a large book.

"All of them." She looked up at me.

"Mr. Malfoy, there is no way I could change ALL your classes." She looked at the book for a minute "If this is about you having to be in the same radius as Mr. Potter I highly-"

"It's not that at all, Professor." I sighed. "Thank you for your time." I turned. If I could not get away from her this way, I would have to leave the entire school to clear my head.


	6. Still No Idea Why

**This chapter is dedicated to Lisa...thanks so much for the supportive reviews (that goes for EVERYONE) and for correcting my silly errors. Huggles.**

**Chapter 5: Still No Idea Why**

I didn't go home right away. I knew people in different places, trying my luck there to erase my memory. But even through the snowy hills of Alaska, the architecture of Rome, the heat of the pyramids….she could always find me. It was useless. I knew I had to return to school_ someday_ but I was hoping by then the situations would be different. Maybe, magically, she'll be evil just like me, but then she wouldn't be her. She wouldn't be my Gabby that I-

I sat up in the guest room ruffling my hair. What was I thinking? Yes, I had questioned that many times since her arrival but that word. That _word _was never existent before her, maybe, quite possibly, for my mum but never anyone else. Definably no one else. Finally, my muscles relaxed, letting my shoulders drop and my eyes closed. I still sat erect on top of the bed. My mind searching, once again, for a new solution to this Romeo and Juliet fiasco.

Returning back to Hogwarts I had come to a conclusion. Well, actually, I came to many, but this was the simplest. If time passed the way it did after our date, eventually, I'll loose interest, forgetting everything I did like about her. In the mean time, I must find a new mate, to work my frustrations out on.

The usual cluster followed me as I took the lead of my social party, drowning me with questions about my week-long departure. The first week of this plan was difficult, the next not so difficult, and continued to slide down hill from there. I had picked up Jessica Divino as my new mate. She was cute. _Cute_. Just good enough for me to work with. It gave Elizabeth quite a heart attack to see us, if only it hadn't been metaphorical.

It was the first week of November, and the first quidditch match against Hufflepuff and Slytherin. A guaranteed win. The wind was picking up around this time of year, in the morning the hills were covered by a light blanket of frost that seemed to glisten as the sun came out. We sat on the opposite side of the field stretching, the HufflePuffs gloomy, they brought their graves with them. Our captain barked orders, I guess trying to _encourage_ us. I, unfortunately, was not selected as Captain, but oh well; everyone knew I was the spine of this team.

The game begins. The whizzing of brooms against the November wind was music to me, and the crowds. This year's seeker was better than last years, making the game a lot more interesting. Plus, he played dirty. Once he shoved me, which was my signal that he was ready for the big stuff. I shoved him back roughly gaining the lead as I followed the snitch over the lake.

"Come here you, damn awful thing." My arm reached out as the surface of the earth blurred into colors. It was like being spun on a merry-go-round going 70 mph. Over the Forest, the annoying Hufflepuff came once again, our movements were like ribbon lacing around each other. We flew over the lake where the Squids vigorously wrestled, and around the weeping willow where two fools were walking towards. The willow was quite irritable at this time since it was getting nippy and was used to the warm rays of summer.

I looked behind me to take a glance at the Hufflepuff, but instead caught the face of one of the fools. Gabby. I looked at the tree once again then forced myself to look back at the snitch. _You're not supposed to care, Draco. You're to not care about her, even if she gets hurt._ Shoving the Hufflepuff forced some anger out as I went for the snitch, but I couldn't help looking over at her, walking with this idiot that was leading her to pain. Another shove, this time forced on me. The friction of the two of us was unbearable, my mind racing.

They stood exactly in front of the tree. Great. _Focus, Draco_. I looked at the snitch, just a few more inches. Back at Gabby. She was wearing this ghastly hat, the tree must have thought it was a bird or something, its massive branch pulling back to flick it away from it. I sealed my eyes shut, hoping the snitch would fall into my hand, then I could race and hopefully save her…..just and few more inches…dammit.

The wind whistled by my ears. Hitting them was like a brick wall falling on top of you, we tumbled a good 10 feet away from the tree, completely out of its distance.

"What the **HELL**, Draco?!" she screamed my name. In a twisted pleasure it brought chills up my spine. I snatched the hat off her head tossing it in the air. With a swish of my wand it exploded into little sparks. "**WHAT'S YOUR GOD DAMN PROBLEM?!**" she shrieked.

"It was a horrible hat." I exhaled as I caught my breath.

"And who are you to give me fashion tips?!"

"Because of your horrible hat, and horrible taste in idiotic boys-"I looked over at the guy who just was quite, out of breath…it seemed like he winced every time he inhaled. "-the **WOMPING WILLOW** was about to take your head off." The boy looked up at the tree.

"I-I didn't know…" he stuttered.

I sighed, looking back in the direction of the stadium where, above it, I saw gold and black balloons. They had won, they won because of me, and god knows that my team would not be so easy to convince that I had taken my attention away for such a good reason. Tucking the broom between my legs I was just about to take off before Gabrielle gave another shriek.

"Where the **HELL** do you think you're going?!"

"Use that word one more time and it will be considered a cliché." I looked back at her.

"You can't just fly in-and-and push people over-and-"

"And save your life?" I raised a brow at her. Her lower jaw jittered as the blood rushed, filling her cheeks. The corner of my mouth smirked as I got ready to take off once again.

"Wait!" My feet plopped to the ground after getting 3 inches of air between them. My eyes wandered back to her, a somewhat irritated look on my face. "You can't just tell me you hate me, disappear, and then come back thinking your god damn Harry Potter and save the day!" In one swift movement I was about an inch from her face, standing strong.

"Don't ever….ever compare me to that nitwit Harry Potter."

"I wasn't comparing you…I said it was 'like' you were." she protested.

"It's the same thing."

"No it's not."

"Do you want me to leave?" We had completely forgotten about Gabrielle's date, but neither of us needed a minute to answer him. Our answers came out simultaneously.

"Yes!" his eyes widened at the small outburst quickly disappearing from sight. She looked at me, with her arms crossed across her lovely chest.

"Why did you leave? No," she seemed to find a better question, "Why do _you_ care, what I do…and if I get hurt? And then you tell me to stay away from you…but you save me from the willow." She looked at me confused, as was I. I sighed.

"We can't talk now…"

"More danger?" She said irritated, I gave her a look.

"That, and if not the danger I referred to before, then my quidditch team killing me for making us lose against them." I looked over at her. "Tonight, in the library, near the forbidden section."

"How am I going to-"I took off a pendant from my neck, silver in color with just a matching oval. Gently, as if handling a glass doll, I bent her head putting the necklace around her.

"Keep it concealed…and be quick during the night when walking in the halls. If they catch either of us…it won't be good." Looking over my shoulder I saw clusters of the crowds that once filled the stadium heading back to the castle. They must have still been wound up from the match since everyone was chattering. I felt a hard push behind me before I flew up instinctively watching the angry eyes of Gorge, the Slytherin captain.

"What happened?!"

"Something." I said simply as I flew back down.

"You cost us a game." He growled angrily.

"A game that was too easy, not even close to a challenge. So now we're listed at the bottom. Make ourselves work our way up…"he seemed considering then nodded.

"Practice tomorrow…right before dinner and straight through it." I nodded as he turned his back looking back to Gabby.

"I cost you the game." She said softly looking at me. I chuckled.

"You, Cherie, are costing me more than else under the sun." I smiled. It was good to be close to her again. "Till tonight." I kissed her forehead before kicking off, feeling more relieved by the minute.


	7. She Sees a Snake With No Bite

**Chapter 6: She Sees A Snake With No Bite**

The library was quiet, as it should be when students SHOULD have been in bed. Then again, I should have been in bed, but it's easy to break the rules. That's all what this was going to be about...doing something I know I shouldn't be, but doing it anyways. I decided that I couldn't tell her EVERYTHING, that would put her at great risk of the Dark Lord wanted to use her to hurt me...all I could do was give her that warning.

I sighed looking up at the quiet clock.

"I could have sworn I told her NOT to keep me waiting." I kicked at the floor.

"You didn't actually..." She appeared a few feet away leaning against the bookshelf. "You just told me to be here..." I watched her in pure silence.

It was remarkable that every time I saw her, she'd take my breathe away. She stood there in black pajama bottoms and a simple black tank. Her long hair was rolled up in a messy bun, and even without the slightest hint of make-up her face seemed to glow past the darkness.

"Why did you ask me to meet you here?" I looked at the floor. "You told me to leave you alone, and I did...and then you interrupt my date-"

"That was a date?!" I was horrified

"You have absolutely no right to raise your voice at me!"

"You were on a date with Simon Jensings?!" She rolled her eyes...I couldn't believe it. "He's the world's biggest loser!"

"He's a great guy-" she defended.

"Is not! The guy's a sick perv!" Simon had been caught lusting over girls a lot. Either they'd give him an opportunity to get to know them, or they'd simply tell him their not interested. Either way, they all felt as if Simon was always watching them. Adding on once The Weasley twins had caught him during Carnal acts with Filtch's Cat.

"I didn't come here to talk about this..." she threw the pendent at me storming off. I quickly picked it up and ran after her grabbing ahold of her hand.

"Gabby." I looked at her, her eyes meeting mine. I could still see her eyes twinkling even if we didn't have a ray of light. We stayed still in silence. "I do want to talk to you."

"Then why did you tell me you didn't?" I had to word this just right.

"Because Gabrielle...I'm dangerous." She gave me _that_ look. "No, listen to me. I'm dangerous, I can't tell you why because that'll put you in more danger. I mean, it would be simple if you weren't so bloody beautiful..." she smiled "...but you are...and for some unknown reason, all I think about is you. And how, if I can't have you to myself, it makes me feel, thousands of different emotions because I know you can have any sane man under the sun. But I want to be the only sane man you have..." I watched her...she was listening, but her brain seemed to be ticking..."What are you thinking?"

She finally pulled her hand away from me. wandering to the bookshelf fingering the book spines.

"You know, ever since I came here, I've always heard non-stop about you." I couldn't help but smirk. "That you were a horrible person, cold hearted greasy haired git, you didn't care about anyone except yourself and money, anyone who isn't 100 pure blood deserves to die..." my smirk faded. "everyone seems to have you pinned as some bad ass..."

"Because I am one." she gave a small chuckle. Ouch, didn't that hurt my ego. "What you don't see me being all big and bad?" She looked at me.

"No..." I watched her. "I don't think you're a bad person at all. You might have done bad things before, and your opinion on the blood types is more one sided...but...you really aren't half as bad as most people cut you out to be."

This wasn't good...everyone needed to fear me! I was the future Dark Lord dammit! Not some lolly pop, mudblood hugging wuss. She was watching me...well..maybe it wasn't too bad if it's ONLY her that thinks that of me.

"So what does this all mean, Draco? Where do we go from here?" I went to her holding her chin lightly in my hand. I had a great deal of height over her, and I looked down meeting her twinkle.

"Let me take you out again...please?" She watched me. "I want to give you every chance to see the real me...and I want to know everything-" I cupped her porcelain face gently "-about Gabrielle Deveon."

She smiled. I didn't know it at that moment...but I would do anything for that smile.


End file.
